Slipping-Rewritten
by Lamebutsecretelyawesomenerd1
Summary: It's back! Tris-a talented cellist and Four-a mysterious violinist. They meet and face the challenges of high school. Will they battle together or alone? T because it's Divergent. More in-depth summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! So, it's almost the new year, and I'm procrastinating, so I decided to keep my promise (for once) and rewrite this story! I have a lot of ideas, homework, and better grammar skills! So, this time, the writing may actually make sense. Also, I've been writing another story on AO3 called Getting Better Starts With a Piece of Cake! Go check it out, it's MCR. Because I love MCR. Anyways, here's the same old first chapter, but I'll post another rewritten one today! 

**Tris and Tobias were childhood besties. When he moves away, they are both heartbroken. 11 years later, they are both accomplished musicians, fighting each other (without knowing it) to get to the top. They meet at NEC, a strangely familiar feeling emerging between the two.**

**Alright, sorry about the whole text issue, here is the new update! **

**-JelloCello**

Are you kidding me! This can't be happening right now! I don't have time for this. Think...think...think

Even if I got out of the car and ran, I wouldn't make it in time. Plus, with this huge deadweight on my back, I could barely even walk. Ugh. Traffic.

While I sat there, I thought back on how I even got into this situation.

It all started when I moved to- No. Before that.

Right. It all started around my fifth birthday. I had started lessons earlier that year and was having my first recital soon. I was so stressed, I could barely make out a sentence. Breath! I can't! My clothes were covered in an invisible layer of stress and panic. As my brother, Caleb, walked in, I relaxed. Next to his seat was a boy with dark blue eyes. Tobias. We were best friends since forever, and he gave me a thumbs up. Before I knew it, my turn was up and I had officially survived my first cello recital!

"Wow. That was really bad," said Tobias after the concert was over.

"Oh please. Why don't you try playing cello, then?"

"Why don't you try violin, hmm?"

"Hey! You had two more years of training than I did! Plus, you had two more years of **life**."

"Alright," he held his hands up in surrender. "Case closed?"

He handed me a brownie with a bite taken out of it. I took it without hesitation.

"Case closed."

Two weeks after that concert, Tobias moved away. I never saw him since. Before he left, we made a small design on two pieces of stone. We had taken a stone and, somehow, broken it in two. The two pieces fit together perfectly. On them, we drew a flame inside of a circle. We called ourselves Dauntless. Just the two of us, partners in crime.

After he left, I vowed to myself that I would practice hard every day until I saw him again. When I would see him again, I didn't know. I just knew that I had to be better than him at one thing. He had always been the older, more mature version of me. He was better than me at everything. I wasn't jealous. In fact, I was motivated. But as I grew better, so did he. He was always just out of my reach. And as I watched him drive away in the taxi that was headed for the airport, he slipped farther and farther away.


	2. Chapter 2: And so, the story begins

**Ugh I wrote like 4 chapters but they were all messed up and shit cuz of the text thing so I'm not even bothering to use correct punctuation ugh!**

**Okay, so I'm keeping the a/ns because they're funny! But ignore them, if you've read it before! Love you guys, really really do!/strong/p**

**A/N Thank you very much to FanfictionreaderTFIOS for reviewing! Also, a special round of applause to all who read this story! The other chapters are a lot longer and a lot better than these! So, keep reading! Special disclaimer for you guys from Tris:  
Tris: I didn't sign up for this.  
Me: Oh, right. You're divergent. I can't control you with my dothedisclaimerorelse serum.**

**Tris: I am partly abnegation, so I'll do it for the good of others./strong/p  
Me: Thanks!**

**Tris: She doesn't own anything but the story, her pajamas, and her burnt tongue.**

**Me: No. No. No. I own you guys. I own everything...including the world *waves hand like a jedi*  
Tris: Yeah... Ok. I am not a weak minded individual, so I'm just gonna go.**

**Me: But we were having so much fun!**

**-JelloCello**

Chapter 2

Tris POV

I jump as a sound erupts from my pocket. I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat. Or two. I regain my stability when I realize it was just my phone on full volume AND full vibration intensity. Oh, so I guess it wasn't a billion ants that had nested in my jean pocket, it was just a loud, vibrating piece of shit. Yay!  
All eyes are on me as I duck my head in embarrassment. Ugh, how could I forget (again) to silence my/spanphone! I think about standing up and shouting, "ALL EYES ON US" and breaking out in a stupid dance move, but decide against it. Since when was I so annoying? Oh yeah, since I stopped interacting with people on the world outside of the internet...

New message: Fourthenumber

Well, at least I have friends over the internet. I mean, I have friends here, whom I know a lot more about than I know of my internet friends, but they're not really _friend_ friends, more like friends. Okay. I've stopped making sense. Great.

Now, Fourthenumber is, in one word, awesome. And great. And supportive. And my best friend. Yep, that was one word... But anyways, I met him over the internet At the beginning of time and we've been close ever since. Well, I don't know his name, or his home town, but I was soon to find out! He had told me he was moving to Boston. Something about his dad running for a spot in the government, but it was all information jumbled in 1:00 am text messages and overly-typo littered emails. Lost in the endless dimension of the internet. But I did find out that we had a lot in common. Like how he was moving to Boston. And he was a musician, a violinist. And that we were going to be in the same orchestra in the fall. That's really it. Oh yeah, we also hate the universe. But it's not really _our_ fault, the universe declared war on us first. So...we have so much in common. I'm pretty sure we like the same music and movies and video games and clothes, but I don't really remember much. Pretty much, though, if we met in person, we should instantaneously be perfect matches. Friendship wise, of course. Nothing else implied, nothing else intended. End of story. Right.

I was just a lonely girl secretly stalking people over the internet because everyone at school thinks she is too focused on cello and not focused on parties, or boys, or drinking. And he was...just a city boy. Born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train going ANYWHERE! Just kidding, he was actually a mayor's son or something. Pretty high-profile, it seems. Way to make me feel inferior. *slow clap*

Most of the time, I do a lot of things I really hope no one was watching. I mean, I embarrass myself in front of myself a lot. I am mostly doing something that I think is really cool, but end up falling or hurting myself. Somehow, I always end with a bruise.

Right, I just completely switched topics because I had a point. A point. I was going somewhere with this. Oh, right! As I was checking the message (it was a very detailed message containing only the utmost finest example of the English language: "hi."), I happened to trip on a crack in the side walk. Now, I was rushing. A lot. I mean, I was running late, carrying a huge (and extremely expensive) contraption of wood (a.k.a a cello). And during my flight to the front door of the building, I had somehow managed to trip and fall (out boy (sorry)) flat on my face in front of a huge crowd of tourists. All who began to point, whisper, and snap pictures of me and my upturned concert dress lying in the middle of the sidewalk. Because I'm cool like that. Yeah, that's how I...roll...

But anyways, thanks again to Fourthenumber.

I walk to school in the outfit I usually wear. Black skinny jeans and a black hoodie. I rub the flat, black stone with half of the Dauntless symbol on it as I walk. I had attached it to a string and now, it hung as a pendant. As I enter the school, I plug in my earphones and pull my hood up around my head. No wonder no one likes me. No one knows I am actually a very accomplished cellist. My thoughts are interrupted as the crowd in the hallway parts, leaving a path for a new kid. He is tall and muscular. Definitely a good athlete. Strangely enough, he wore the same outfit as me. Girls swarmed around him like sharks in a feeding frenzy. I quickly spun on my heel to walk away from the scene. Too much drama on the first day of school. I walked the halls for a few minutes before I rounded a corner and bumped into a wall. Humph. There wasn't a wall there the last time I remember. I rub my head and look up from my phone to see...

**What do you guys think? What do you think she ran into? Short chapter. I'm sorry to let you guys down. If you think this was terrible, I agree. Anyway, posted in honor of my one reviewer, FanfictionreaderTFIOS. Love ya! Please review. My update schedule is usually one per week but I was really anxious. 100 views in a day! Wow! Btw, I am totally new to Fanfiction. Reviews can be anything, suggestions are great. Let me know what you want more, or less, of! Thanks again! Love ya. Please review!**


End file.
